His New Love
by Gama-Kiwi
Summary: Shin still has feelings for Mizuki, but what happens when someone new comes along? Could she be the one who can help him move on to something better? ShinxOC
1. Someone Else

**Hey there! I'm Kimi, aka Gama-Kiwi, and this is my first fanfic ever! So, hopefully, my lil story about Shin Sano falling in love will entertain you. If not...well, whatever! :P So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Kimi. No matter how much I wish I did, it won't happen.  
**

**

* * *

**

"Damn it," Shin whispered to himself as he trudged on the cracked sidewalk. He couldn't stop thinking about him. _Well, he is actually a SHE_, he thought. He sighed as he thought again about the bizarre turn of events that happened to him.

Mizuki Ashiya is actually a girl who somehow was able to go to Osaka High, an all boys school. Sure, "he" had feminine features, but Shin (and almost everyone else who came into contact with Mizuki) believed her to be male. Shin's brother, Izumi Sano, knew the truth though, and even though about three years passed since Mizuki left Osaka High, they are still very much in love with each other.

Mizuki moved back to Japan, and she, Sano, and a lot of old friends from high school go to the same college. Shin ended up following them a year later, so they hang out with each other most of the time.

_…And even though its been a long time since it started, and that she belongs to my own brother, I still can't get over her! _Shin thought angrily. Girls in his classes do stare at him a lot, and he does get many invites, but... _It's hard to get over it when you catch her smiling and laughing in the way that leaves you longing…_

_Ugh! Whatever…_ Shin shook his head and began jogging. _It doesn't matter that I still like her! I'm just going to the park to meet up with the rest of the gang and hang out. I can last a couple of hours without feeling stupid, right?_

***

_…What the hell was I thinking?_

Shin glanced again at the happy couple. Mizuki was sitting next to his brother, caged lovingly in his one-armed embrace. Izumi had a huge smile on his face, and he laughed along with her as they listened to some joke a friend told them. You can just tell by the way they look that they love each other. Shin rolled his eyes.

_What a stupid idea, to go to the park with these freaks._ The blonde headed idiot was there, bouncing a soccer ball on his knee. Some girls are surprisingly following him around lately. _I don't get what they find in that joker…_The one with glasses, Sekime, is also here, laughing his head off with Noe. Other people were here, but did it matter? Nothing interested him, at least, nothing that isn't already taken…

"Shin? Hey, Shin! Stop daydreaming!"

"What?! What?!" Shin sat up straight with a jolt, causing Mizuki, Sano, and the rest to chuckle. Blushing, Shin mumbled, "Whaddyah want?"

Ashiya smiled broadly, making Shin blush even more. "I got you something!" she said as she pulled a small box from behind her. She opened the box, and Shin peered inside. It was filled with little sweet desserts. He felt his brother flinch at the sight of all the sweets.

"Heh heh, remember that café we went to before, during the networking event a few years ago? I passed by it earlier and I had to buy some for you!" she giggled some more. "Try the one with honey!"

"I still hate honey…" Shin grumbled, but he ate it anyway. He pretended to gag until Mizuki looked worried, then he smiled. "Thanks, Ashiya. Really." He let the others try some of the desserts as he thought, _at least I can be her friend still_.

_But what if I'm not happy like that?_

_Sigh…I wish I could get over her…_

_I wish I could find someone to love…someone who would love me back…_

"Sorry we're late. We found a ghost possessing a trash can a while back, so we had to fix that problem."

_What the hell?_ Shin turned around and ended up face-to-face with Taiki Kayashima. His black eyes stared back at Shin.

"Kayashima!" "What's up?" "Hey there!" yelled the group. Nakatsu started chuckling. "What is it, Nakatsu?" Kayashima asked. "Your aura has a mixture of pride and jealousy" Shin unconsciously shivered. _Of course, how could I forget. Kayashima is that freak who can read people's auras and sees ghosts and stuff._ He glanced at Kayashima, who winked at him, startling Shin. _Can he read my damn mind too?!_

"Well, it's nothing, 'cept the fact that there's a girl standing beside you! Way to go, man! Introduce us to her! Come on, don't be shy!" Nakatsu screamed at him, jumping up and down. The rest laughed and nodded in agreement. Shin took another look at Kayashima. _There's a girl next to him? I didn't notice that… _Then he saw her.

She was only about 5'5 feet tall, with long jet black hair flowing down her back. She looked Japanese, but there was something about her that was different…it's probably the dark red highlights that shined in the sunlight, but there was more to it…_ Whatever it is, she's really pretty_. Shin blushed at the thought, making the newcomer stare curiously at him.

"She's not my girlfriend, if that is what you're implying." Kayashima stated simply. Nakatsu rolled his eyes. "This is Nishi, my cousin. She's a year younger than us. Do you not see the resemblance?" This caused Shin to take another look at the pair. _Hell, I didn't see it at first, but if you look closely…they do look like each other in a freaky sorta way…Except she has something different about her…and she's prettier…_

Nishi nodded to the introductions of the rest of the gang, and took a seat next to Shin. He sat up a little straighter, cursing mentally at the way his heart started beating slightly faster. Nishi glanced at him.

"It's really interesting, to actually see you not so drowsy," she said, staring at Shin with a hint of a smile on her face.

"…Huh…?" Shin asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm in a couple of your classes. You're usually daydreaming during that math class I'm in with you. Your aura is completely different out here, though. It's more relaxed." Nishi smiled openly now. Everyone else laughed at the sudden blush that appeared on Shin's face. They all had the same thought, though: _She's just like her cousin! Does this run in the family?!_

"Uh…I didn't know you're in my classes…" Shin took a mental check of all his classes. _Oh yeah…she IS in my math class…but I hate math so much that I'm not really paying attention to what's going on…oh, she's also has chemistry with me, too…but then again, it's the class that I do like, so I'm too focused to notice anything else…_

"Hey, Shin. Do you need a tutor for calculus? I've heard that you're struggling." Kayashima said. Shin glared at him. "Yeah, so? What about it?" He ignored the burst of laughter from Nakatsu and the rest of them.

"Well, maybe Nishi can help you in it. She's one of the top students in your math class, or so the professor says. At least, she's better than you." Kayashima stated bluntly, making Shin intensify his glare. Nishi rolled her eyes. "What, so you're bragging about me now?" she murmured quietly. Shin heard her remark, which made him inwardly smile. _She's not exactly like Taiki, she has a different personality._

Nishi turned to Shin. "Look, I don't mind helping you with math, just so long as it's quiet, there's snacks nearby, and that HE," she pointed accusingly to Taiki, who merely shrugged. "isn't there. Or his friends. I don't want any disturbances. And you can repay me by buying me dinner later. Deal?" Some of the guys gasped. Nakatsu pretended to faint, exclaiming "The horror! To pay the girl dinner just to copy notes!" Mizuki pushed him over.

"Umm…deal, I guess." Shin said. _Mom would be happy to know that I'm being tutored…besides, it'll probably be easier to be tutored by her instead of some old geezer who would just bore me to death…_

"Haha, alright. We can start on Saturday. We should leave now, though. Class starts in ten minutes." Nishi said as she got up. Shin looked at his clock. _Holy crap, she's right. Agh, I can't be late for chemistry._ After quick goodbyes to the rest of the gang, they both left to their class. And for the first time since the year began, Shin wasn't paying much attention in the class, as his mind was occupied with thinking about something else…or was it someone?

* * *

**How is it? Is it good? Ahh! I spazz, I spazz. I'm really just writing because it makes me happy and stuff, but if I knew that people actually read this, I would be...I can't even think of a word that can describe how happy I would be. Ha. But while we're at it, if you do like my story, or want to comment on it or something, please write a review for me by clicking that little box under this. Thank you!**

**~ Kimi, Gama-Kiwi  
**


	2. Random Meeting

­­­**Alright, I've had this chapter done already, so I may as well put it here now. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Hana Kimi or The Nightmare Before Christmas. You'll understand why I said that later.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"Sano, stop it!" Ashiya giggled. Sano had her in a headlock and was messing up her hair. "That's what you get for trying to tickle me," he stated, his hands moving all over her head to create a great imitation of a classic case of bed head.

"Ah, Sano, how the heck am I supposed to have dinner with your family now with my head looking like a bird nest? And not a very pretty one, I might add."

"I'll just explain it to them." He simply said. Mizuki pouted and was about to say something when someone behind them sneezed.

"Ah, bless you! Oh, Shin, I forgot you were with us. You're awfully quiet." Mizuki said, facing the boy who was wiping his nose with the sleeve of his shirt. He murmured something unintelligible.

"Remind me again why SHE's coming over," Shin grumbled, kicking a loose pebble on the ground. The pebble shot across the road, hit a lamppost, and then landed straight into a puddle. _Score_, he thought.

"Cause she's having dinner with the family, idiot. I know mom's making something with shitake mushrooms, so I'll ask her to give you extra." Izumi smirked at Shin's sudden grimace. "Don't do that. You know you need to eat your vegetables. Don't you want to grow up to be a man?"

"Sh-shut up! Just 'cause you're my older brother doesn't mean you can treat me like a child…" Shin took a glance at Ashiya. There she goes again. That stupid, silly smile. The one she always gets when the Sano brothers act like this. It's been going on for about a few years. It still amazes him that just a simple brotherly argument is enough to make her happy. _But still…_Shin thought. _I guess I sorta like her for that…seeing her happy…that's enough to make me happy…but…it also makes me want her…I just want to move on…_

"Well, well, well, look at what I found! Taiki's friends!"

_Huh? I know that voice…it sounds familiar…_ Shin spun around and saw a girl standing a few paces away. She wore on her head a small, purple/black striped beanie with a round winking skull on it. From underneath it, her hair swayed lightly in the breeze. Dark ripped jeans showed slices of her light skin, and an old classic hoodie hugged her close, as if she was the one providing the warmth from the cold. _She does seem so warm…if I could hold her close to me…would I feel her warmth?_ Shin shook his head. _Damn, what's with these weird thoughts I'm having lately?_ He then took his hand out from his pocket and half waved, turning his face away to appear uninterested. "Hey Nishi."

Mizuki gasped when she realized who she was. "Nishi! Hello! What are you doing out here?" She ran over to the other female, holding Sano by the wrist and dragging him along. Shin walked as casually as possible towards her. Nishi stared at him, a slightly confused look on her face. _I bet she's reading my aura…_he shuddered. _Damn, I wonder what she's seeing?_ He noticed her chuckling slightly.

"Hey there, Sano brothers, Ashiya. Do you live around here? I was with a friend, studying. Since it's a short break, I had a feeling that some professors will bomb us with pop quizzes. "

"Oh yeah, that makes sense. Wait…is that…is that Jack Skellington on your hat?!" Ashiya demanded.

_Huh? Jack Skellington?_

Nishi grinned. "Yeah, it's Jack. I bought this last summer when I visited Nevada. You're from California, right? Have you been to this store called 'Hot Topic'?"

"Of course I have! I used to be afraid of it when I was a kid, though," Ashiya giggled. The girls started talking about American malls and stuff while the brothers just stood around.

Shin peered at Izumi. "What's a Jack Skellington?"

"He's the pumpkin king of Halloween Town." Sano saw Shin's blank expression. "It's from this movie that came out a while back. 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'.

"Oh…" _I didn't know that…so I guess she likes skeletons? Is she a goth?_

"It's pretty much a children's movie on how a skeleton is bored with Halloween so he decides to take over Christmas. In a nice way. And no," Izumi whispered. "She doesn't strike me as goth. So don't think that." Shin's eyebrows went up. _What, you can read my mind, too? Alrighty then, I'll use this to my advantage. I'm thirsty. Go buy me a mineral water._

Sano shook his head. "Buy it yourself."

_WTF?!_

Izumi shook his head again. "Your face pretty much tells me what you're thinking. You're my little brother. Duh. Hey," He said, turning to Nishi now. "Are you American? I mean, you're Japanese, but I'm just wondering if you were born there or something."

Nishi nodded, her waist long hair shining in the small moment of sunlight before it was hidden away by the clouds. "Yeah, I am. My father is Japanese, but my mother is from Nevada. They met during my one of my father's business trips over there. They married three years later, and then, when they lived in the states for a while, I was born. We stayed there until I was old enough to go to school, and we moved back here in Japan. We go back every so often to visit."

"Nevada?! That's so cool! Have you ever been to Las Vegas? I really want to go one day!" Mizuki babbled, slightly jumping up and down while still holding Sano's hand.

Nishi smiled again. "It's not as great as you would think." She faced Sano to avoid being bombed by Mizuki's questions. "Would you mind if I steal your brother this evening? I already have my books, so I may as well tutor him right now."

_Wait, what?_

Izumi peered at his younger brother. "Sure, unless he rejects…oh, what am I saying, just take him. It'll save us a lot of trouble." Shin stood there gaping at his brother. _What kind of brother are you?!_

Sano shrugged. "Don't worry. I'll tell mom to save some leftovers. Unless, of course, you want to come home anyway. Mom would love to have you home, and you know how she gets when guests grant us their presence." Shin shuddered. _Holy crap, he's right…_The males in the Sano family know that the stepmother's craziness is legendary when guests are over. Shin looked back at Nishi, who was shaking with silent laughter. _Chuckle while you can, you haven't met Mom yet! Wait…why am I thinking about her meeting mom…? Well, she is my tutor, Mom would want to meet her…but what if they got the wrong idea? Huh?! I'm confusing myself…_

Ashiya stood still, observing the conversation. "Well, their step mom is a bit…weird…" she muttered to herself. "But she's not THAT bad…is she?" No one heard her, as they were occupied with their own thinking.

Shin sighed and turned back to Nishi. "If you can, could you please tutor me? I'll buy you dinner, of course."

Nishi smiled. "Sure."

Sano breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright, now that that's settled, take him. He's in your hands now." With that said, he grabbed Ashiya and, with such a quick motion, got her on his back and started jogging to his house. Ashiya merely squeaked in surprise before the couple went around the corner and disappeared, leaving Shin and Nishi by themselves.

"…So…do you know where's a good restaurant or something? I don't know what's around, so I'm gonna need you to decide where to eat.

The younger Sano scratched the top of his head, thinking. "Yeah, I know a pretty nice spot. They make good beef bowls, and I'm in the mood for one." Unconsciously, he took her hand and starting pulling her. "Come on, it's this way."

Nishi starting blushing, but it went unnoticed, as he was already walking away. She shook her head, grinned, and began sprinting before him. "Bet I could find it first! If I beat you there, you owe me dessert, too!" Shin stopped in his tracks. _Dessert, too…?!_

_

* * *

  
_

**So that's it for now. Questions, comments, anything? If so, click that lil box and write a review please! It'll make me happy!**

**~ Kimi, Gama-Kiwi  
**


End file.
